What, replace John with Bates!
by mystical-infinity
Summary: Pointless fic. John returns from a mission injured yet again. Kavanagh knows about John and Liz's relationship. JohnLiz


**Disclaimer : I still don't own anything. If anyone recognises any ideas I've used, it was unintentional.**

**Author's Note : I just want to say a huge thank you for everyone who reviewed 'Office Chats'. Thanks to madabouterangelharrypotter, Jennifer Ruest, DustinandMarahForLife – you rock sis! Ryn, Bridget N, Dark Faith 5, Kuro Ai – If you still want the recordings, I can lend them to you - Pegasus, Johnliz4ever and Queszacolt.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**What? Replace John with Kavanagh **

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Wier ran from her office to the main control room.

"Are we receiving IDC?" She asked

"No, Mam… wait, receiving Lieutenant Ford's identification code" Peter Grodin's British accented voice answered.

"What, but they're not due back for another three hours. Lower the shield!" Elizabeth ordered. "Medical team to the gate room" she said over the comm.

_What has he done this time? _Elizabeth thought, knowing full well the amount of trouble John and his team could get their selves into. She saw the medical team arrive and smiled as she realised Dr Beckett probably already knew it was Major Sheppard's team he was their for.

Elizabeth watched the gate as Dr Rodney McKay stepped through the event horizon, followed by Lieutenant Ford and Teyla Emmagan supporting an embarrassed looking Major John Sheppard between them.

"Hi Honey, I'm home" John joked, quickly shutting up at the sight of Elizabeth's glare. Although they had been together for two months, he knew that she did not want anyone finding out about them. Although, he had to admit, he did enjoy the element of danger they had in their relationship, having to sneak around to get a few moments alone.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Looks like he's broken his left leg, but I can't be sure until I get him into x-ray" Carson answered for him, whilst helping him onto a trolley, despite his protests.

Elizabeth turned to look at John with a confused look on her face. John shrugged. "I had a minor disagreement with the ground"

Elizabeth heard the silent laughter from his team-mates. "You know what; I don't think I wanna know"

Elizabeth made her way to the infirmary to check on John, when she was stopped by a smug-looking Dr Kavanagh. "Ah, Dr Wier, just the person I was looking for"

_And just the person I was hoping to avoid _Elizabeth shook the thought out of her head _Damm, I've been hanging around with John too much_

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" Elizabeth asked, desperate to get this over with so she could go and see John and see how he's doing

"Well Doctor, as I am sure you are aware, this is the sixth time out of nine missions that either Major Sheppard or a member of his team has come through the gate injured."

"Yes, being the leader of Atlantis, I am aware" Elizabeth answered trying to keep the irritation out of her voice

"Well, I, along with several colleagues, think that is Major Sheppard is unable to perform his duties as commanding officer, than maybe it is time to consider allowing Sgt Bates to take over his duties" Kavanagh explained, his smug grin growing bigger.

"I can assure you and your 'colleagues' that Major Sheppard does an excellent job as commanding officer and we would be lost without him" Elizabeth tried to remain professional whilst resisting the urge to wipe that look off his face. _Who the hell does he think he is!!!_

"With all due respect Doctor Weir, are you certain that your personal feelings for Major Sheppard are not clouding your judgement?

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, clearly astounded. Only McKay, Teyla, Ford and Beckett knew about their relationship. _Surely they wouldn't have said anything, would they?_

"I am a scientist Mam; I am paid to figure things out. And you two did not take much work" Kavanagh said

Elizabeth just stared at him. _What the hell does he look so smug about?! When John finds out he is serious going to have a few 'words' with him. _If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the infirmary"

"Right" Kavanagh said stepping out of the way "But you'll consider my recommendation?" he called after he, referring to replacing John with Bates.

"Why of course Doctor" Elizabeth replied sarcastically. If he noticed the sarcasm, Kavanagh did not mention it as he nodded and walked away. Elizabeth shook her head. _Why did I even bring him here? Oh yeah, we need him, or so he keeps telling her_

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary to hear John shouted at Beckett. "What? Are you kidding me?! You just like to see me suffer don't you?"

"Honestly Major, it is completely necessary to keep you here" Beckett replied holding back his laughter, even as John glared at Ford for his laughter.

"Dr Weir, I did not think you would be joining us" Teyla said as she saw Elizabeth

"Lizzy!" John said smiling happily, making her blush at his nickname fir her

"Sorry, I got held up. I ran into Kavanagh on the way in." Elizabeth explained

"What did he want, permission to play with some of McKay's toys?" Ford asked

"They are not toys, they are important artifacts that could one day uncover the secret to defeating the wraith" Rodney said annoyed

Elizabeth made eye contact with John and smiled at the childish banter going on beside them.

"So what did Kavanagh want?" John asked her. McKay and Ford stopped their argument to hear her answer

"Oh that. He thinks that because of your unbelievable skill of running into danger, Sgt Bates should act as commanding officer" Elizabeth explained casually, waiting for John inevitable outburst upon hearing this.

"WHAT?!" _There it is _"Who does he think he is, son of a …"

"MAJOR!" Elizabeth interrupted, reminding him how she did not like that sort of language.

"I love it when you go all professional on me." John said with a flirtatious smile, earning himself a blush.

"We should probably go" Teyla said standing

"Yeah, see you around Sir" Ford said, following Teyla out the door. Rodney followed, explaining to Ford about his 'Toys' and their benefit to mankind.

John shifted over on the bed to make room for Elizabeth. She sat down and took his hand and they both looked to Dr Beckett.

"Oh, right" Carson said, getting the message that they wanted to be left alone "I'll just be in my office if you need anything. Just push the little button if the pain gets too bad" he told John

Elizabeth look at John "So, what did he say?" She asked, gesturing to his injured leg.

"A mild concussion and the ankle is broken. Beckett said that the cast can come off in ten weeks and I have too stay in here for two weeks to make sure I don't try to do anything" John said distressed

"Two weeks in the infirmary huh? You're gonna be do bored"

"Yeah, just means that you're going to have to keep me occupied doesn't it." John said with a wink moving his hand to her hip

"Nuhuh, none of that till your leg is fully healed" John pouted "And don't pout at me, it won't work"

"Fine" John said sulking

"So, how did you do it anyways?"

"Oh, well…um…" John started. "Iwasn'tlookingwhereiwasgoingandfelloveratreerootdownahill" he said quickly

"What? I didn't quite catch that" Elizabeth said smiling at his embarrassment.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and fell over a tree root down a hill" John said slower looking down in embarrassment.

Elizabeth started laughing. With all the danger in the Pegasus Galaxy, only John Sheppard could injure himself on a tree root. John smiled at the sight of Elizabeth laughing, a rare sight. He realised there and then, he was in love.

The End

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

TADAR!!! Finished. Thank you for reading.

Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not.


End file.
